The present invention relates to the processes, systems and devices allowing the transfer, by close electromagnetic connection, of data between:
on the one hand, a plurality of nomad objects (particularly cards or badges) with different technical feed characteristics and communication means, particularly different modulation methods and/or communication protocols, and
on the other hand, readers.
By xe2x80x9cnomad objectsxe2x80x9d is denoted in the following description any kind of portable data medium.
These processes, systems, devices and cards are commonly called xe2x80x9ccontactlessxe2x80x9d.
The current xe2x80x9ccontactlessxe2x80x9d market is characterised by a very wide diversity in the contactless card offer reflecting a very wide diversity in the technology used. This diversity arises from the fact that there are several methods to effect remote power feeding of nomad objects and several methods for exchanging data with these objects.
The choice of technology impacts on the cost of the cards.
In this mobile context operators, particularly carriers, are being slow to accept xe2x80x9ccontactlessxe2x80x9d technology in preference to another since they are afraid of opting for the wrong xe2x80x9cfuture standardxe2x80x9d. Moreover, the choice of a technology ties them in here and now to one type of card, a cabled logic card or a microprocessor card. In the one case, if they opt for cabled logic cards, they deprive themselves of the possibility of developing a teleticketing system compatible with electronic cash card functions. The choice of microprocessor cards on the other hand imposes on them a high card cost.
This diversity in technical solutions therefore creates a problem which needs solving. The financial implications of this are considerable. It would be desirable for carriers anxious to exploit xe2x80x9ccontactlessxe2x80x9d technologies to be able to implement an infrastructure of universal readers allowing them to process all types of contactless cards.
The adoption of an ISO standard could be a solution. There is in fact in existence a standardisation committee whose purpose is to standardise contactless cards. Nonetheless the work of this committee is advancing slowly, bearing in mind the divergent interests of industrialists. Furthermore, new technologies may be expected to appear on the market. These will be bound to interrupt this standardisation work. This is particularly the case for research being carried out on labels or on cards with a very short connection distance.
A description has also been given, particularly in patent application EP 0 768 540 A1, of a system including a reader which emits a variety of triggering signals corresponding to the different protocols for exchange with nomad objects. In other words, the reader emits the different protocols one after the other and fully runs the one which corresponds to the nomad object with which it is communicating. A reader of this kind provides at least a partial solution to the problem raised, however it does have disadvantages.
There has also been described, particularly in patent application EP 0 282 992 A2, a process consisting in attributing to each nomad object an identification code specific to the communication protocol which is specific to it. The nomad object transmits to the reader with which it is in communication the identification code of its protocol. The reader can then pursue the exchange by applying the protocol so identified. Such a process presupposes that a standardisation body has established the table of the different protocols used in nomad objects by allocating to each protocol a specific recognition code with a universal value for all economic operators.
A reader of this kind provides at least a partial solution to the problem raised. However it does have disadvantages. Indeed, such a process presupposes that a standardisation body has established the table of the different protocols used in nomad objects. This table has been established by allocating to each protocol a specific recognition code with a universal value for all economic operators.
The object of the present invention is to solve the problem raised and to avoid the use of a specific reader for each type of badge, without having furthermore the disadvantages of existing systems.
The process according to the invention allows the use of a single universal reader to read badges with different technical characteristics. The process according to the invention includes the following steps:
(a) the universal reader looks for the nomad objects which are in its field of detection by emitting a signal scanning the different modulation modes;
(b) the nomad object, receiving the scanning signal from the universal reader, produces an echo signal according to its own protocol,
(c) the universal reader analyses said echo signal and deduces from it the specific protocol applied by the nomad object,
(d) the universal reader inserts, in accordance with said specific protocol, the messages to be emitted into reader frames which can be interpreted by the nomad object concerned;
(e) the universal reader emits to the nomad object an electromagnetic signal modulated according to said reader frames.
In other words, the determination by the universal reader of the specific protocol of the nomad object under consideration is carried out in two phases. During a first phase, the universal reader sends a signal to scan the different modulation modes. This scanning signal induces a reaction on the part of the nomad object (the emission of an echo signal in accordance with the unknown protocol of the nomad object). In a second phase, the universal reader analyses the echo signal coming from the nomad object and deduces from it the protocol implemented by the nomad object. During the third phase, the universal reader pursues the exchange with the nomad object under consideration by applying the protocol thus determined.
The process according to the invention is therefore different from the process according to the prior art (EP 0 768 540 A1 or EP 0282 992 A2). This does not disclose a process in several phases comprising an analysis phase by the universal reader of output signals of the nomad object with a view to determining the protocol used by the latter.
Preferably, the process according to the invention further comprises the following steps:
(f) the nomad object inserts, in accordance with said specific protocol, the messages to be emitted into object frames
(g) the nomad object modulates according to said object frames an electromagnetic signal;
(h) the universal reader demodulates said electromagnetic signal by extracting the messages inserted in said object frames;
(i) the universal reader decodes the messages inserted in the object frames according to a reverse method of that used by the nomad object concerned to generate the object frames.
To advantage, the nomad object receives by remote transmission the amount of energy which is deemed to be adequate to provide communication with the universal reader. It may also comprise an electric power source such as a cell or rechargeable battery.
Thanks to this combination of means, the nomad object can read the content of the output frames and can communicate to the universal reader the frames which are specific to it. The solution according to the invention thus has the advantage of allowing carrier operators to approach different card manufacturers and to set them in competition.
The present invention also concerns a system for transferring, by close electromagnetic connection, data between, on the one hand, a plurality of nomad objects with different technical feed characteristics and communication means, particularly different modulation methods and/or communication protocols, and, on the other hand, universal readers capable of being used whatever the characteristics of the nomad objects. Said system is such that:
(a) the universal reader comprises search means for searching for nomad objects which are in its field of detection; said search means emit a signal scanning different modulation modes;
(b) the nomad object comprises signal production means, said signal production means, activated by said modulation modes scanning signal, produce an echo signal in accordance with the specific protocol of the nomad object;
(c) the universal reader comprises analysis means for analysing said echo signal and deducing from it the specific protocol applied by the nomad object;
(d) the universal reader comprises insertion means for inserting, in accordance with said specific protocol, the messages to be emitted into reader frames which can be interpreted by the nomad object concerned;
(e) the universal reader comprises emission means for emitting to the nomad object an electromagnetic signal modulated according to said reader frames.
Preferably, the system according to the invention also comprises the following steps:
(f) the universal reader comprises insertion means for inserting, in accordance with said specific protocol, the messages to be emitted into object frames;
(g) the nomad object comprises modulation means for modulating according to said object frames an electromagnetic signal;
(h) the universal reader comprises demodulation means for demodulating said electromagnetic signal and comprises extraction means for extracting the messages inserted in said object frames;
(i) the universal reader comprises decoding means for decoding the messages inserted in the object frames according to a reverse method of that used by the nomad object concerned to generate the object frames.
The present invention also concerns a universal reader device intended to be used to exchange, by close electromagnetic connection, data with a plurality of nomad objects with different technical feed characteristics and communication means, particularly different modulation methods and/or communication protocols. Said universal reader device comprises:
(a) search means for searching for nomad objects which are in its field of detection; said search means emit a signal scanning different modulation modes; said scanning signal triggering the production by the nomad object of an echo signal in accordance with the specific protocol of the nomad object,
(b) analysis means for analysing said echo signal and deducing from it the specific protocol applied by the nomad object,
(c) insertion means for inserting, in accordance with said specific protocol, the messages to be emitted into reader frames which can be interpreted by the nomad object concerned,
(d) emission means for emitting, to the nomad object, an electromagnetic signal modulated according to said reader frames.
Preferably, in the case where the nomad object comprises
insertion means for inserting, in accordance with said specific protocol, the messages to be emitted into object frames and,
modulation means for modulating, according to said object frames, an electromagnetic signal,
the universal reader also comprises:
(e) demodulation means for demodulating said electromagnetic signal,
(f) extraction means for extracting from the demodulated electromagnetic signal the messages inserted in said object frames,
(g) decoding means for decoding the messages inserted in the object frames according to a reverse method of that used by the nomad object concerned to generate the object frames.